I wish I had brothers
by ThatGhostGirl
Summary: Human AU. This is a story about 4 orphans. And how one orphan in particular sacrificed himself for his brothers. Now only he remembers.
1. Chapter 1

I wish I had brothers

Summary: This is a story about 4 orphans. And how one orphan in particular sacrificed himself for his brothers. Now only he remembers.

 **(Human AU. This is of course a fanfic. So anything on here is probably not mine. This is also my first one so... Have fun reading!)**

My name? It's Donnie. Short for Donatello, after the renaissance painter of course. I am what you'd call a nerd. Probably the biggest one you've ever seen. The only thing I really have going for me is my height. I'm about 6 foot 2 inches and still growing. Anyway, I'm here to talk about how today is probably going to be the worst day of my life. You see, i'm moving. To New York City. Augh.

I've been living in California for a while now, and I kinda liked it. The schools were fun and the students weren't the bullies you'd think they'd be. Even if I only had one friend, I still had fun at my old school. Now that's being tossed away because my "dad" got a new job in New York. I don't really consider him my dad because I'm, well, adopted. Funny thing is I was at the New York City orphanage as a child. I used to have 3 brothers, but I don't really remember them that well. Just their names. Leonardo, Raphael, and Michelangelo. I used to get all worked up over not remembering faces, but I was told by my mother that it was natural for children to forget.

Anyway I got off track. I was 5 when I got adopted by the Baker family. It took a while to get used to calling my mother "mother", but she earned it. She's caring and fun, just like a mother should be. My "dad", on the other hand, doesn't really deserve it. He's always at work, and at home, let's just say we don't get along.

And… I went on a tangent again. Sorry. Today is the day we hit the road. Or skies since we're taking a plane…

Right now I was trying to carry three boxes of stuff down the stairs. I admit, not very smart. Ironic since i'm a supposed "genius" to my peers.

"Donatello, would you like some help?", I glance over the boxes to see my mom looking at me with worried eyes. I smile in response.

"It's okay mom. They're just my books… and computer… and gadgets… and-", I was cut off.

"I don't need to know what's in them sweety. Just wondering if you needed help.", she reasoned, probably trying to rush the conversation. My cheeks turn red.

"I was just explaining that i'll carry it since it's my stuff.", I mumbled. Mom just gave a giggle, patted my head, and took one of the boxes from my arms. I sighed in defeat as she practically skipped away in victory.

After about another 2 hours of last minute packing, we were finally heading out. The plane left at 7 P.M. and it's 6 o'clock right now. I silently laughed to myself as Richard, my "dad", was rushing to get there on time. Once on the plane, I immediately took out my book. It'll take roughly 5 hours to get to New York, so I might as well get comfy.

Next Day

 _Really?,_ I think to myself as I got to our place. It was a rather large apartment with three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, and a living area. I wouldn't be that annoyed if the building wasn't covered in graffiti. Not to mention it was FREEZING out here. I did pack my one coat, but it's trapped in the abyss of our junk. Luckily, we weren't outside for long and when we got inside, it was bliss.

"I'm never going out again.", I say to myself.

"Oh yes you are.", I jumped to see mom standing right behind me.

"Figure of speech, mom."

"Really?"

"Really."

Later That Day

"Why don't you go out Donatello? Go do something instead of unpacking.", I almost choked. Go out? I'm a big introvert, and going out to people infested crosswalks wasn't a very good idea.

"Uh.. I-I think I'll just wait till school starts. S-So I can be… emotionally prepared?", I stuttered, trying to reason. Mom kinda just looked at me, then smiled and shook her head. Thank god she listened to me. I mean, what would've happened if I actually got out of the house?


	2. Chapter 2

_Beep Beep Beep… Beep Beep Beep_

I groaned and turned off my alarm. Well, today's the day. I'm actually going to be the new kid again. I pushed away the covers and instantly walked to the kitchen to make coffee. I'm not doing anything till I get my coffee. Afterwards, I went to take a shower and get changed. I picked a nice purple shirt and regular blue jeans. I luckily got my hair to look nice, with it being brown and shaggy and all. It was all topped off with my glasses and lucky purple sweat band on my wrist. Don't judge. I've had it for forever.

"How's it going kid?", Richard asked. "Ready to get up and going?", I gave him a skeptical look. Since when was he so chipper?

"Your father is going to give you a ride to school, okay Donatello?", Mom asked. I gave her a nod and glanced back at Richard. Maybe it's because of his new job? Yeah. That had to be it.

At School

"Hello. Donatello, I presume?", my counselor asked. I nodded. "And you must be the father. Mr. Baker, if I recall?", she asked. My father also nodded. You can tell he didn't want to be here. His job was to take me to school, nothing else. I gave out a sigh. Nothing new.

First day of a new school meant new classes. New classes meant new students. New students means a crowded hallway. My first period was english and luckily it wasn't far from the counseling office. With a little push and shove and some choice words from the other kids, I got there pretty okay. Now came the hard part. Going through the door.

I don't think a door could've looked more menacing. It was like a math equation that I couldn't solve. And that scares me. I took one deep breath and walked inside.

The english teacher looked nice enough. He was as tall as me and looked like he didn't care anymore. And that was no problem. This usually meant that I didn't have to introduce myself in a major way.

"I'm guessing you're the new kid?", he asked. I nodded and held out my hand. He gave me a look and shook it. "I'm Mr. Benz. One sec.", he turned to face the students who were practically jumping off the walls.

"Listen up!", he hollered. I had to take a step back in shock. He did not look like he was capable of such a yell. "This is the new kid. Donatello. Get to your seats so he can have one himself.", the kids grumbled, but listened. "Okay. Donatello, why don't you go sit next to Claire. Claire raise your hand.", I watched as the blonde girl in the middle row raised her hand reluctantly. Unfortunately, she looked like a stereotypical mean girl. Fancy makeup and hair to go with it. I nodded to the teacher and walked to the desk.

The class ran rather smoothly after that. Claire just ignored me the whole time and spent a lot of time talking to the guy in front of her. The class was simple and Mr. Benz was a good teacher and he seemed pretty calm. That is, until one kid started a ruckus.

"Raphael!", he yelled, and I swear you could cut the tension in the room with a knife. The students all became quiet when Mr. Benz yelled, and the kid, Raphael, had quite a glare aimed towards the teacher. Me? Well, I was silently laughing to myself. One of my old brother's name was Raphael. It's so ironic it's funny.

 _What a coincidence._ I thought to myself.

"What? I ain't doing nothing!", Raphael said. I watched as the kid glared at the teacher, again, and I went pale. Wait… No it couldn't be. I studied his features and went in full shock. I remember him. This was my older brother. I mean, he looked extremely different from what I slightly remembered, what with his brown hair dyed red at the tips and a very buff stature. But I remember him. His bright green eyes were a dead give away.

"Well. I believe the young man here with the spitball can disagree, no?", the kid Mr. Benz was talking to looked like he wanted to die. I understand his pain. I can understand the wishes of an introvert.

"Ah Jeremy there? We wasn't doing nothing! Just playin'!", Raphael hollered back. I smiled. Raphael sure did grow quite an accent. Maybe the effects of living in New York?

"Don't you dare try dragging him down Raphael! I'll be seeing you here after class.", Mr. Benz huffed and went back to his lesson. Raphael just muttered a few words before completely ignoring the teacher.

Later That Day

So… I just saw my older brother again. I did manage to try to talk to him a bit, but he just pushed me away and called me a nerd...

I guess that means he doesn't remember me? I mean, I understand. The chances of remembering anything from our sad childhood at the orphanage is slim. Me being the exception of course. I sighed. Mentally, I was kicking myself for not seeing this coming. Why did I get my hopes up when even I didn't recognize him? I guess, I'm nothing special. I mean, I'm a genius, I guess… but… augh. You know what I mean.

The last class I had was gym. A class I am surprisingly not that bad at. I'm not bad at sports. I just prefer to read and learn. The gym class was rather small, and nothing out of the ordinary… unless you count the group of buff kids walking towards me… Eep.

"Oh no…", I muttered. I tried to steer clear of them, but I didn't see one of their friends come to sandwich me between them.

"H-Hi…", I stuttered, trying to keep my cool. The bullies just looked at each other with a sadistic smile.

"Hello newbie. Liking our school so far?", He asked. I knew better than to answer, looking around for a way out or maybe a teacher to stop them. Luck was not in my favor today.

"L-look. I-I just want to go. I don't want any trouble.", I tried to reason. The bullies laughed amongst themselves.

"Don't want any trouble? Why, this is no trouble at all. We aren't going to bother anyone.", He forcibly took my arm and dragged me around the school. No one in the halls bothered to help, and while one kid did look at me with worry, I knew no one would help.

We ended up behind the school before they started pushing me around.

"So newbie. Just so you know, my name is Hun. I've been running this school for a while now, so it's my job to give everyone a reminder of that. But, since you're new, I'll go easy on ya.", with that, Hun gave a large punch to my nose and sent me tumbling backwards.

My nose was bleeding and I was scared. Scared of what they will do. Scared of what my mother would think. I glared at Hun, who laughed.

"Got spunk, kid? Don't worry. I'll beat it outta ya.", He nodded to his friends, who proceed to kick and punch me. I couldn't do anything in response. I was pinned to the ground, what can you do?

"Have a good year kid. Be seeing you around.", Hun hollered. _Hopefully not…_ I thought. He gave another nod to his friends, who gave me one last kick and left to go back to the school. It took me a good five minutes before I could stand. They really got me good.

My legs were shaking, but I pulled through and got back to the gym in time for the school dismissal bell to ring. I spent the next 15 minutes in the wash room tending to my cuts and bruises. The hardest part of this was, I'm walking home today.

The front of the school was surprisingly bare. No doubt the students went home to play games or hang out. I did see Hun, who gave me a scary smile. I rushed away and walked home as fast as my hurt legs could handle.

Mom wasn't as scared as I thought she'd be. She, of course, did rush to me asking if I was alright or needed anything, and she did redress my wounds, but she didn't freak out. I think it was because a part of her knew this would happen.


	3. Chapter 3

_Ow…_

The next morning my head was hurting like crazy. I slowly rose out of bed and walked to the kitchen for some aspirin. _What a great way to start the day!_ I mentally joked. Yesterday, Hun and his friends got me good. Real good. My legs were sore and my nose has to have a bandaid over it to help it heal. I didn't even bother to dress myself up today. It's not like it will stop people from staring. I laughed at the vision of kids pointing at me, saying "Look at his shirt!" and "It totally distracts you from his pummeled face!".

"Mornin'", I jumped to see Richard behind me. I nodded, taking a sip of coffee. I rolled my eyes when Richard started to look behind him to see if something, or someone, was going to appear.

 _Great. Just what I needed._

Richard looked back at me with a angry glare. _3...2...1…_

"Look here kid.", he started. "I don't really feel like taking you to school today.", I sighed.

"Richard, can't you just give me a ride today? I'm not really doing so hot, as you can see.", I gestured to the current bruises and cuts that riddled my body. He just laughed.

"Kid. You've been through worse. I should know.", he looked at me evilly. "I'm not in the mood for your sass this morning anyway. Got a headache as big as the sea.", this time, I laughed.

"I can guarantee mine's worse than yours.", I mumbled.

"Watch it kid. Or i'll give you another bruise to add to the collection.", Richard threatened. This got me to shut up.

"Get going. I'm going back to bed.", Richard ordered. I nodded with a glare and stepped outside.

" _Get going kid. Watch it kid._ " I mocked. "I have no idea what mom sees in him. He's just one big jerk.", I stomped my foot to the ground and let out a sigh.

"At least now, I can test out my board.", I ran towards my mom's car and took out my old skateboard. Hey, if the one friend you have likes to skateboard, you tend to learn too. The wind instantly began to breeze right past me as I sped to the school. Looking around, I noticed other kids, all either walking, biking, or boarding like me. I smiled and glanced over to see one kid on a skateboard try to do a trick, but instantly failing.

"Wipe-out.", I muttered. Somehow, though, the kid caught me staring and gave me a smile, then a thumbs up. I tried to ignore him and speed away. Only to have him catch up.

"Wait up dude!", He called. He had curly orange hair, freckles, and blue eyes. Bandaids littered his arms and legs and looked like the wipe out he just survived barely left a scratch.

"Did ya see that wipeout man? It was super cool, right?", he asked. I nodded and watched as his smile grew wider.

"Thanks man. Hey, you don't look like the type who boards.", I couldn't help but glare at him.

"Well. I don't like to live up to stereotypes.", I retorted. The kid seemed to be taken aback by my response, but quickly recovered.

"Oh. I'm sorry.", he frowned. "Name's Mikey. What's yours?", he held out his hand for me to shake. I smiled.

"It's Donatello.", Mikey's smile turned into a look of confusion in a matter of seconds.

"Hey are you okay?", I asked, waving my hand in front of his face.

"No…Yes… It's just your name.", my eyebrow raised.

"What about my name?"

"It's kinda like mine.", I looked at him questioningly. How is Donatello anything like Mikey?

"How so?"

"Well. Mikey is just a nickname. My full name is actually Michelangelo.", My eyes widened. No way. This is statistically impossible. There is no way that both of my missing brothers are here. Mikey interrupted my thoughts by slapping my back in a friendly way.

"Look's like we're both weird, huh?", he said jokingly. I nodded, but couldn't help and wince to his "friendly slap". Mikey frowned at me once again and I could tell why. He finally noticed my cuts and bruises.

"Was it Hun?", the question hit me like stone. I looked away and messed around with my sweatband. I nodded.

"Man, that sucks. Don't worry about him though. He usually only messes with people once, Donnie.", he tried to lighten the mood. Wait… Donnie?

"Donnie?", I asked. Mikey gave me another smile. This time, though it felt different. Familiar even.

"Yep. I like to give people nicknames. I'm the best.", he boasted. We smiled and his eyes widened. "Shoot the bell! I can't be late again! Bye Donnie!", he zoomed past me, loudly yelling one last thing as he jumped the curb. "Booyakasha!".

I swear, my jaw hit the ground this time. It is him. My younger brother. I remember how at the orphanage, he'd run around, yelling that phrase like he was a super hero. I swear, I can remember when his eyes shined whenever someone praised him or played with him.

Then, another thought came to mind. He didn't seem to remember me either. I mean, I wouldn't have expected him to, but it would've been nice. Nice to know I wasn't forgotten. I gave a sad smile, then picked up my board. I think i'll walk the rest of the way to school.


	4. Chapter 4

That was a bad idea. Walking to school that is. I arrived late, and to make it worse, with a skateboard in my backpack. Oh god, I hope he didn't think I was going to be any trouble. I'm under enough stress as it is. So trust me, my heart was pounding when I opened that door. But, Mr. Benz didn't mind. Just told me to go to my seat and never let it happen again. I managed to catch give me a look and I was confused. He actually looked worried.

Claire also kinda watched me as I sat down. Well, not really me. More like she was staring at the skateboard popping out of my backpack. I blushed in embarrassment.

After class, I was immediately rushing to my next class. Chemistry with Mrs. Marsh. But before I could even take one step in the hallway, I was tripped. My glasses fell off as well. I looked back and saw one large, bulky shape towering over me. Hun, if I had to guess.

"Hey! Back off, man!", I gasped. Was that who I think it was? I looked at the other, smaller figure standing in front of me, pushing away Hun.

"Settle down Raphael. I was just teasing him.", Hun laughed.

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever. Get outta here!", Raphael yelled.

"Fine. But you better hope I don't see you after school.", Hun threatened.

He lastly gave out a huff and walked away, leaving both of us. I immediately tried to look for my glasses and it was the most awkward thing I have ever done in my life. Imagine your big brother just staring at you while you ran your hand across the floor looking for something blind.

"Here.", I looked back at Raphael and saw him hold out a thin object to me. My glasses! I took them and smiled at him.

"Thanks. Trust me, I can't see a darn thing without these.", I joked. Raphael just nodded at me and looked like he wanted to say something. I looked at him with confusion.

"Hey. I… uh… know it's rough here. Ya ain't in texas anymore kid.", Raphael said.

"Actually, I came from California. However, it does get rather hot over there. I don't know where you got Texas from-"

"It's a figure of speech you dunce."

"Oh.", I rubbed the back of my neck. I tended to go on and on lately. I wonder if it's a stress thing?

"Look. Just let me know if Hun is giving ya any trouble. He makes all of us tough kids look like bullies. And trust me, I hate bullies.", Raphael explained, looking red with anger. I nodded.

"Got it. Raphael, right?", I held out my hand to him. Hey, if he can't remember me as a brother, he can trust me as a friend, right? Logic.

"Raph. Call me Raph.", Raph shook my hand. I smiled at him.

 _RING!_

That was the bell...

"Oh come on!", I groaned. "I guess i'm going to be late again.", Raph laughed.

"Don't worry kid. The teachers don't care."

"Don't call me kid.", I snapped. Raph jumped at my yell and I wanted to hide.

"Uh… I-It's Donatello.", I then remembered something Mikey said to me. "I guess you could also call me Donnie.".


	5. Chapter 5

Raph was right. Mrs. Marsh did not care at all that I was late. She did give me a glare and I could've sworn she was going to give me a detention, but she sighed and instead let me go to my desk. Though, she wasn't the only person to glare at me. One kid in the front of the class gave me a glare that could have kicked Mrs. Marsh's out of the ring. I sheepishly smiled at him and went to my seat.

After Class

"Hey.", I jumped. Today was just not my day. I looked over my shoulder to see a boy with black hair, a nice blue polo t-shirt, and, to say the least, he did not look happy.

"Yes?", I asked. I then realized something. _Oh… This was the kid who was glaring at me…_

"Look. Students and I come here to learn. We try to respect our teachers and if we don't, then this school will be anarchy.", he leaned closer to my face for intensity, "So you better up your game and try to be respectful.", I… didn't have any words.

 _Did he really think I was a trouble maker? ME?_

"Look. I didn't mean to come in late, okay? I was a little… held up for a little bit.", I reasoned. The kid just scoffed.

"Yeah. You were probably doing something REALLY important.", he gestured at my skateboard and I sighed. "Just try not to let it happen again, okay? I don't wanna see a fellow student end up like my brothers.", his last comment struck a chord with me.

"Brothers?", I asked carefully.

"Yeah. Two little brothers with no respect for the rules.", he replied. "Anyway, please try to be a little more weary of the time okay…", he trailed off.

"Oh. I'm Donatello. Call me Donnie.", I held out my hand to him.

"Okay, Donnie. I like the name. Mine's Leonardo. Leo for short.", I just stared. I did NOTHING. I was in total shock. Are you really telling me that my long lost brothers stayed brothers?! It was like some unseen force gave me a punch in the face.

"You okay?", Leo asked. I nodded, but said nothing. I couldn't even speak if I tried. "Okay then. See you around.", he patted my shoulder, and left.

Why? Why does life hate me? Why was I the only brother left out, yet the only one that seems to remember us even being brothers? I just can't handle it. _Get it together Donnie. You're smart. You knew this was a possibility. Just accept it and move on._ I gave myself a nod, and went to my 3rd period.

Later that Day

Right now it's lunch time. And being the nerd, I ended up at the library. I'm not really feeling that hungry today anyways. I scanned the shelves for anything to read or look into, then something caught my eye. It was a psychology book. _Maybe it can tell me about memories?_

I reached for the book only for it to be grabbed first by someone else. I looked at the person, and saw it was a girl. She was short, with orange hair tied into a ponytail. She sported a yellow t-shirt and… was absolutely beautiful. She looked like a dream come true. She smiled.

"Oh. I'm sorry. But I kinda need this book today. For my psychology report.",she stated and I nodded.

"I-It's okay.", I stuttered. "I was just interested. Education is more important anyway.", I was blushing like mad. She is the prettiest girl i've ever seen, and my small talk didn't seem to make me look any less nerdy.

"Okay then.", She held out her hand to me. "My name is April. April O'Neil.", I took her hand with a dumb smile.

"Hello April. My name is Donatello. Donnie for short.", I said. She smiled back, waved goodbye, and walked away.

 _Maybe today wasn't so bad after all._


	6. Chapter 6

Riding my skateboard home, I saw Mikey again. He waved me over to him, and I thought _why not?_

"Hey Mikey.", I said.

"Hey dude. Check it out!", he pointed to his leg, where a large cut was bleeding out. _What? Why is he so happy and calm about this?!_ I tensed and immediately went into doctor mode.

"Mikey!", I snapped. He jumped. "You gotta be more careful. This could lead to an infection.", Mikey just laughed.

"No big whoop dude. Stuff like this happens all the time to me.", I shook my head.

"No excuses. Come on. My house isn't that far from here, let me clean those wounds.", Mikey rolled his eyes, but followed me home anyways.

"Mom! I'm home!", I yelled throughout the apartment. Mom appeared around the corner and smiled.

"Hello Donatello. Who's this?", she asked. Then the recognition hit her. "You actually made a friend?!", she asked. I blushed.

"Mom!", I whined. Mikey snickered behind me and I blushed harder.

"Hi!", Mikey said happily. "My names Mikey. Nice to meet ya!", he smiled. My mom's smile battled his, then she was shocked.

"Oh dear. Son, your leg is all cut up.", she said. "C'mon. Follow me.", she led him to the restroom and tended to his leg. This consisted of alcohol to clean it and a layer of gauze over the cut.

"There you go. Now, how about a little snack?", she asked happily. Mikey nodded and followed her to the kitchen to receive a cookie. When mom took Mikey to the kitchen, I took a quick turn to my bedroom.

"DUDE! YOUR MOM IS AWESOME!", Mikey yelled from the living room. I smiled in response, and joined him. Only this time, I was carrying my laptop. This caught Mikey's attention.

"What's that for?", he asked.

"I'm going to work on my report for history.", I responded.

"Mr. Jackson?"

"Mr. Jackson."

"Dude! You expect me to talk to your mom all day?", he looked at my mom sheepishly. "No offense.", he added. Mom just smiled.

"None taken.", she replied.

"C'mon! We should go hang out! You just got here right?", he asked. I nodded without looking up from my laptop.

"Yes. So?", I asked. Mikey gasped loudly.

"SO?!", he wildly yelled. "So you need to look at this beautiful city.", I looked away from my laptop and met with his large eyes.

"Look. I'm not really interested in all the tourist stuff they have here.", I said flatly. This, however, had no effect on Mikey.

"Not the tourist stuff, dude. The nice, normal stuff. Like the stores and the mall. Stuff like that.", he pointed his finger up for effect. I looked at him.

"I think you should go.", Mom butted in. I stared at her in shock. "You barely left this home. Go explore!", she smiled. I sighed.

"Fine."

Spending the day with Mikey wasn't as stressful as I thought it'd be. He didn't really bother me and tried his best to make me feel at home. Even going as far as to say 'isn't this just like California?!' all happy-like. He ended up showing me some of his favorite clothing stores, and his go-to skateboard shop where he gets repairs done. It was run by this big, buff guy that seemed really out of place, but he ended up being really cool and actually listened to every word Mikey said. I think he called him LH. I also ended up gushing at this one electronic shop and Mikey had to drag me out of there, but can you blame me? I'm a nerd. I live and breath off of electronics.

"See dude? It's fun to just chill out and take everything in.", Mikey said. I nodded and smiled back at him.

"Yes. I can see why people go out. It's actually fun to meet new people and talk. Usually i'm too shy and awkward to do anything. So, thanks Mikey.", after my small speech, Mikey looked like he was about to cry. I tensed. "Did I say something wrong?", I asked hesitantly. Mikey shook his head.

"No. I just realized something.", this got me confused.

"What?", I asked. Mikey smiled.

"We're going to hang out more often.". I smiled and shook my head in disbelief.

"That's not really something you should be upset over."

"I know. But something calls to me. Something that makes me want to get to know you. Call it a hunch.", I nodded, but in actuality I was freaking out.

 _Does this mean that he'll figure out i'm his brother one day?_


	7. Chapter 7

Augh. I had to wake up at 4 in the morning today. You know why? Because Mikey distracted me long enough to completely forget about my essay. Thanks a lot.

"Kid, you better move before I make ya.", I jumped at Richard's voice. And… it's rougher than usual. Uh oh…

"Sorry.", I mumbled back. He huffed and I headed towards the door.

"Kid. I need you to do me a favor today.", I stopped, with my back facing him. "And I ain't taking no for an answer."

"Yes?", I asked impatiently.

"I need you to get a job. It's time you finally start paying for your stay.", he ordered.

My world started to crumble. A job? A job?! To pay for my stay?! I started to shake with rage.

"A job? Really?", I already felt Richard's glare. "Excuse me, but I perfectly remember you having to pay to adopt me. Why should I get a job? Does Mom even know what you want me to do?", I asked accusingly.

"Look kid, money is tight.", he said through clenched teeth.

"Money is tight?!", I yelled. "I don't believe you! We came here so we can have MORE money. Now you're telling me we're out?!", I was still shaking with anger.

"Kid don't question me!", he yelled. "Just do as I say. I am your father!".

"No, Dad.", I stressed. "I won't.". I walked out the door and away from the mess he started.

I didn't even try to take the skateboard to school today. There is way too many things going on for me to concentrate. Especially with my anger quickly turning into fear. Before I knew it, I was hyperventilating.

Did I really just do that!? How can I do that. I'm so dead…

"Hey…"

I mean, I just fought Richard. He can snap me like a twig.

"Are… okay…"

I just have to fight. Get him before he gets me. That's right.

"Hey kid are you okay?", I jumped and glared at the figure talking to me. I was shaking with anger again.

"DON'T CALL ME KID!", I screamed, punching the figure. The figure stumbled back, and I looked at my hand. It had blood on it. I looked back at the figure, and my eyes widened. It was Raphael.

"I… I…", I stuttered. I don't believe it. I punched Raphael. My brother. My friend. I could've just worsened our relationship. I could've… before I know it I was hyperventilating again. It felt like my heart was going to pump out of its chest. I looked back at Raph again and saw him wipe some blood away from his nose.

"Bro!", a voice called. I look over to see Mikey running to Raphael, tears threatening to fall.

"Are you okay? How many fingers am I holding up?!", Mikey asked frantically. I was shaking in fear. I watched as Raph pushed aside his brother and look me in the eyes. And there, I saw anger. Pure and utter anger. Anger I haven't seen in a while.

 **"I hate you! Don't you ever come back, ya hear?!"** I froze. Years. I've been trying for years to get exact details of my childhood, and now they wanna come back?

"Don?", I looked down to see Mikey stare at me with fear. "Did you punch my brother?", I could feel the lump on my throat swell up. No. No no no no no. I brought my hands up to my head. My head feels like it's about to explode.

"I… I'm sorry… Raphie…"

Beep…Beep...Beep…

Stupid alarm. I don't wanna get up.

Beep...Beep...Beep…

Stop it. I'm not in the mood.

Beep...Beep...Beep…

"I said shut up!", I yelled, smacking the alarm clock. But it didn't stop. It kept going. I tried to look around to find the alarm clock, but I couldn't see a thing. Everything was way too bright.

Beep…

Aha! It's over there! I turned towards the sound and threw my pillow at it to try to stop the sound. Nothing worked.

"Fine. You win.", I said tiredly. I laid back down and blinked my eyes. Again… and again… and again. Soon the bright white turned darker and I could make out a few figures. Actually. There were 4 figures next to me. Two on the right and two on the left. I stared at one figure to adjust my eyes and it worked. I could distinctly make out my mother anywhere.

"Hey mom. Is something wrong?", I asked. She shook her head and tears were falling.

"You scared the heck out of me Donatello! What happened?", she asked. I jumped at her loud voice.

"Mom. I have a headache. And nothing happened. I was just tired and stressed.", I reasoned.

I could tell Mom didn't believe me, but she nodded in understanding and I let out a relieved sigh. I looked over to the other three figures, and almost choked on air.

"Uh… hi. How are you guys?", I asked my brothers. The three just looked at each other, then back to me.

"We're… okay. You are the one in the hospital bed.", Leo stated. I looked around to find that the "alarm clock" I was attacking was the heart monitor. I blushed.

"Oh. I see.", I coughed. Leo started to laugh awkwardly and coughed as well.

"Ahem. Mrs. Baker, do you mind if we speak to Donatello alone?", he asked. Mom nodded and gave me a quick smile before leaving the room.

"So…", I said awkwardly. Leo just watched me with concern, and a little bit of caution. The same goes with Mikey, but with fear instead of caution. Raph, though, was full on anger. Leo was about to speak, but Raph cut him off.

"Look here, kid.", I hung my head down. "I wanna know why ya punched me. It hurt like heck!", he yelled. Leo gave him a disapproving look, but I was long gone.

"Don't call me kid…", I muttered. Raph and Leo stopped their stare down. Raph started to grin.

"And why is that kid?", he asked. I glared at him and rose up from my hospital bed. I grabbed his arm and started to pull down so he'd look into my eyes.

"Because I don't like that name. I'm no kid. I'm never, ever going to be the same 'kid' to anyone else. Do I make myself clear?", I threatened. Raph started to frown and shook his arm away from my grasp.

"Alright alright. I get it.", he responded. I just stared at my lap. "Hey, Don, calm down.", I quirked my eyebrow in response to realize that he noticed my shaking. In fact, they all noticed. They even showed worry behind their once angered faces. I lowered my head and did my breathing technique.

"Breath. 1...2…", I told myself. Soon the shaking stopped and I let out a breath.

"Donnie?", Leo asked. "What did you mean by you won't be the same 'kid' again?", I looked away from him.

Should I? I've never told anyone about this before. I don't want to bother them with my problems...

"I-"

"Honey! Your father is here to see you!", Mother yelled. I jumped to see her walk into the hospital room, dragging Richard along with her. I put on a fake smile.

"I… I see. Hello, Richard.", I greeted. Richard also played along.

"Hey, kid. How're you doing? What happened?", he asked. I hung my head and looked at my lap when he called me kid.

"Nothing happened. Just fainted.", I responded. Richard frowned.

"I don't think ya just fainted. Ya did punch that guy over there.", he gestured to Raph. I nodded and was shaking.

"I don't know what happened. I think it was just stress.", I said. I glanced at my heart monitor to see that my heartbeat was rising rapidly. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself, and soon my heartbeat was normal again. However, this did not mean that someone didn't notice.

"Hey...uh… Mr. Baker, sir?", Mikey asked. "I think you're stressing out Donnie. I mean, he is in the hospital dude.", Richard glared at Mikey.

"Hey is my son. I can ask all the questions I want to the kid.", he remarked. I glared at him.

"Technically I'm not your son.", I muttered, but not low enough.

"Watch it kid.", Richard warned. I rolled my eyes and suppressed a glare that he so deserved.

"Sorry…", It took all I had to apologize to that man. Richard, of course, did not appreciate my tone. I swear, he was going to pop a blood stream with all the rage I was apparently inducing. My mom, unluckily, stepped in to stop it from happening.

"Now dear, young Mikey is right. We should leave Donatello to rest. C'mon.", Mom said, leaving with Richard in hand. I gave her a 'thank you' smile, to which she returned with an apologetic smile. I let out another sigh, before noticing the guys staring at me.

"I think we know what is wrong."


End file.
